


Valentine's Day (As Observed By Optimus Prime)

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Transformers: Nexus [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Curiosity, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Exactly what the title says. And what happens next because of it. (:





	Valentine's Day (As Observed By Optimus Prime)

There is an odd and unfamiliar custom that the humans will routinely practice within their unique culture.

 

I believe they refer to it as ‘Valentine’s Day’.

 

I don’t know why this is, and I don’t what why they celebrate it.

 

 

But for some obscure reason, I can’t help but enjoy it nonetheless.

 

 

As far as I can tell, if a human feels great feeling for someone, they will go out to their local supply areas and enter for a minimum of three hours.

 

 

They will then inexplicably return with either an enormous bouquet of flowers, or a big box of those little, delectable squares that taste like pure sweetness.

 

Those are the ones who take the longest.

 

Everyone who does _not_ spend three hours simply leaves with either a smaller box, or one or two blooms.

 

They do this because they see it as a nice thing to do for the one they ‘love’, not because they see it as some kind of ‘great necessity’.

 

And still others will buy these things solely for their own offspring.

 

 

It is a curious event in and of itself, and even more curious to witness.

 

 

 

Perhaps I will partake in it on behalf of my men.

 

 

…

 

 

‘Optimus, sir?’ Ratchet asked.

 

 

‘Why is there a ship-load of plants onboard?’

 

 

Bumblebee’s eyes lit up at the waist-high candy-pile before him.

 

 

‘I don’t know, and I don’t care!’

 

 

He dove in headfirst!

 

 

Prowl rubbed his temples.

 

 

‘Now he’s going to be on a sugar-high all day…’

 

 

 

The Autobot leader looked down at Lynn’s tiny notepad.

 

 

‘The kids told me about a certain ‘holiday’ of theirs…one where you do kind acts for the ones you care for?’

 

 

‘Someone’s been speaking to the youngest one again’, Jazz whispered.

 

 

Drift barely reacted.

 

 

 

Bumblebee’s head popped out of the mountain of candy.

 

 

‘So is this, like, an annual thing, now?’

 

 

Ironhide hauled him out by the scruff of his neck.

 

 

‘Dude, how much chocolate did you eat!?

 

It’s all over your face-‘

 

 

Optimus’s optics twinkled.

 

 

 

‘I suppose we’ll see’.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
